


Band VS Choir

by tobstertoaster



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Forbidden Love, High School AU, M/M, PruIta - Freeform, but not the creepy kind, it is gay, kinda like romeo and juliet kinda, prussia is a flustered nerd and italy is an oblivious lad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-02 05:06:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15789549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobstertoaster/pseuds/tobstertoaster
Summary: The choir kids and the band kids were always at each other's throats. Feliciano was the student president of the chorus and Gilbert was the student president of the band. They were the only two that loved each other.





	Band VS Choir

**Author's Note:**

> AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

For days, your eyes had been trained on the choir leader. You didn’t know whether to feel filled with love and adoration or to be feeling guilty for gazing at your club’s most despised person. But you couldn’t help it. There was something about him that you can’t piece together, he was sweet, funny, adorable, and holy fuck, does he have an amazing voice! A literal angel is sitting in your school’s lunch room, and you can’t even talk to him. He’s surrounded by his choir member friends, and he’s chatting with them as loudly as always. Amidst in your daydreaming, you felt a light shove on your shoulder. 

 

“Are you going to stare at Feliciano all day, or are you gonna eat your pizza?” Your friend, Francis teased. “Oh shut up! I wasn’t even looking that long.” You picked up your food and bit into the cardboard excuse of a pizza. Francis was in the middle of the choir vs band debate, with him being in the drama club. His sophomore brother, Matthew, was in choir and plenty of Francis’s friends are both in choir and band. He doesn’t care which music club the person was in, as long as they weren’t an asshole, he was fine with it. “You could just talk to him, you know that, right? We’re all seniors now, this is your last chance to speak to him. Carpe diem!” 

 

“It’s not that easy, Francis.” You solemnly took a sip of your apple juice. “He’s so adorable and precious that I would die immediately upon talking to him! I wouldn’t be able to do it. He’d probably think I’m weird and just blow me off.” You rested your head on the lunch table, looking off to the side. “C’mon, you know you can’t take him to prom with that attitude!” Antonio sat down next to you, slapping your back. He always got the end of the lunch line, so he would always be the last to come to your table. It must be the hugeass backpack he’s carrying all the time. Sucks to be in the cooking club, huh? 

 

“Listen, mi amigo. I’m so tired of seeing you moping about how you can’t date the leader of the choir! You’re the band leader! I’ve seen you more confident than this!” Antonio sighed, rolling his eyes. He was right; you are usually much more confident. “We’re going to get you a date no matter what! And you know what everyone loves when it comes to love?” Francis asked, placing a hand on your shoulder. “Anonymous love letters. Secret admirers. If he loves the letters you give him, he’s sure to love the person who’s sending them no matter what!” After Francis finished talking, the bell began to ring. The three of you stood out of your seat, and Antonio shoved the last of his food into his mouth. “Let’s ditch class!” Antonio began, “And buy you some flowers, chocolates, and other lovey-dovey stuff of the like. Vámonos!” 

 

With that, your trio snuck out through one of the emergency exits and headed for the Wal-Mart across the street. You all stepped through the automatic doors with wallets in pocket. “Now, Gilbert. When you give flowers to anyone, you must put extensive meaning into your bouquet! I recommend carnations, roses, chrysanthemums, and tulips! They’re all flowers of love, and Feliciano will appreciate the appeal, meaning and the gift! You can’t just pick any flower.” Francis explained, leaning his arm on your shoulder carelessly as you walked into the flower aisle. “Aight. What about chocolates? Any meaning to that?” You raised an eyebrow, grabbing some of those flowers that Francis had mentioned. “Eh...non, just don’t get cheap ones. Get one of those heart-shaped boxes, people love those.” 

 

“Yes, sir.” You replied simply, taking the box of chocolates near the bouquet that you had created. “Should I buy a card as well, or is this all good?” You asked, sort of terrified for your wallet. “No! Don’t do that!” Antonio blurted out. “You have to handwrite your cards! Don’t get some cheap card, wait until marriage to do that. However, get a stuffed animal. He will love that AND it’s a longer lasting reminder of you. How about the white teddy bear holding the heart?” Marriage, huh? You slipped into your daydreaming once more, grinning as you grabbed the stuffed animal. Married to Feliciano, now wouldn’t that be something? You managed to tune out your friends with your romance filled fantasies of baking together and cuddling. Your heart felt light and you felt like you were walking on air. “Hey, lovebird, snap out of it! We need to sneak back into school before we get caught.” Francis snapped his fingers in front of your face while you were staring off into the distance. You were already out the doors.  “Oh! Yeah, uh, sorry. Let’s do that.” You muttered sheepishly. “Don’t be so rude! He’s in love, can’t you tell? Give him a little time.” Antonio grinned, messing up your hair.

 

In a matter of minutes, you hurried back into the school right before the bell rung. “Alright, write that letter and you’ll be all set! Don’t chicken out, Gil. Get that boy!” Antonio stumbled out in a rush, pulling Francis’s arm. “We would love to help, but we have to get to history before we get lifelong detention! See ya!” The two ran out of your view, causing you to be stranded. You rolled your eyes and grabbed your notebook out of your locker, neatly tearing out a page. Sliding down the wall, you sat down next to the lockers and wrote your heart out.

 

_ Dearest Feliciano, _

_ I cannot help but stare into your beautiful, luxurious ey _

 

No, that’s cringy. Try again.

 

_ Dearest Feliciano, _

_ You have dumbfounded me with your adorable aura! When you sing, it sounds better than the angels above in Heaven. Your eyes are an ocean which I drown myself in, and I can’t help but wonder if you are the one. You’re beautiful in every way, shape and form and your laugh is pulled from the heavens. I cannot reveal myself to you, but I sincerely hope that you find this letter to be _

 

Uh..Shit, what to write, what to write…

 

_ Valuable. I’ll be watching you from afar, but not in like, the creepy way. I love you! _

 

Eh, good enough. You neatly folded the paper and gently placed it into the bouquet and began to walk up to Feliciano’s locker to find it already open. Sweet! When you walked up to it with the gifts in hand, you slowly started to put the chocolates in when…

 

“Gilbert? What are you doing with my locker?” The moment that sweet voice questioned you, your heart stopped including your body. Shit. Shit, shit, shit, shit, SHIT! You dropped everything, and heard the bouquet fall to the floor as well as the chocolates, which scattered everywhere with the flowers. Everyone was staring at you and your crush, and you felt your heart pounding. Swallowing your pride and feeling a lump in your throat, you dashed off while Feliciano was telling you to wait up and to come back. 

 

Let’s just say that you spent your class period in the bathroom, telling your dad to pick you up.


End file.
